Two Turkey Sandwiches
by Hazeydream
Summary: What could happen after the Seige. LizJohn fluff along with EverettShep tension. Rating just incase. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

**Hi everyone. Since writing my first fic I have struggled to think of another one but I'm going to see where this one leads. It's set after the Siege part 3 (as I have just seen part 1 and 2 so this is my idea of what happens next.)**

**Pairing is Elizabeth and John (who else!) and as always I don't own anything (although an inflatable John Sheppard would be nice, right ladies?) Sorry, gone off topic again…**

**Two Turkey Sandwiches.**

John Sheppard took a deep breath, squared up his shoulders and entered the communications room. Looking around the big room that contained only a large Ancient device the memories of the past few days returned. It had only been two days since Colonel Everett had asked Major, now a Lt. Colonel, Sheppard to show him the Ancient's message. He had then gone on to explain that Colonel Summner had been a good friend and increase the guilt John already felt by killing the man. Since then he had almost died, lost Atlantis and watch many of his colleagues die or be snatched away by the Wraith. If it hadn't been for Earth's new space ship, the Daedalus, John Sheppard would not be here.

_Maybe that's not such a bad idea now _he thought miserably. Everett had once again summoned the air force officer to this room for, what John could only imagine to be, another face off with his commanding officer. And he was not looking forward to it. _Yeah, sure I can keep defending myself for my actions. But, did I do the right thing? _He wondered. At the time he was certain it was what Summner had wanted. But when he arrived back on Atlantis, John began to doubt himself. He knew his team mates, and even Dr Elizabeth Weir, had understood what he did. However, he would never forgive himself. He jumped when he heard the door slide open and turned round to greet his CO.

Sheppard took in the man's appearance and felt a pang of sympathy for him. He had a black eye, a swollen cheek and mouth and was limping, his left leg dragging slightly. _He was lucky considering he came face to face with a hungry Wraith _John thought although he doubted the man before him even realised.

"Major…oh, sorry, _Colonel_ Sheppard!" Everett greeted his subordinate with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and John knew he was not happy about Stargate Command's decision to promote him. _General O'Neill must still have the faith _he though wishing he could thank the man in person.

"Sir!" Sheppard said whilst snapping his feet together and saluting. He felt a little more relieved when Everett saluted back. "How are you feeling Sir?" he asked with genuine concern. Anyone who had gone a round with the Wraith deserved some sympathy.

"Oh it's just a few cuts and bruises. _And _a twisted ankle, _and_ a cracked rib! But better, thanks for asking. So, are we back on track with Atlantis?" he asked and gave a small smile when Sheppard nodded. "Good. Now, I would like to return to our little discussion."

John grimaced as the small smile on the Colonel's face disappeared and was replaced by an angry and bitter scowl.

"As I was saying before Colonel…" John began but was interrupted by a harsh Everett.

"You killed an air force officer Colonel! There is nothing you can say that will make me believe what you did was necessary!" Everett's eyes flashed with anger.

"He wanted me to do it!" John cried out. "There isn't a day or night that goes by when I don't think about it and when I do I reach for my _gun_! The only reason I haven't pulled the trigger is because Atlantis needs my gene!"

Colonel Everett stared at the distraught man but still could not bring himself to accept his explanation. His good friend was gone and it was because of a cocky fly-boy. He was about to retort when they were interrupted by the sound of light footsteps entering the room. As both men looked at the brave soul daring to interrupt their heated argument, they saw Dr Weir standing and she was not happy.

"What's going on?" she asked in a firm yet soft voice.

"Nothing Dr Weir!" Everett said in an overly cheerful voice and then gave Sheppard a warning glance that Elizabeth did not miss.

"Nothing, mam." John said through gritted teeth and Elizabeth was shocked, and a little hurt, to hear him call her mam, especially after all they had been through.

Both officers gave each other an angry look then John marched by Elizabeth and out the room without another word. Elizabeth felt a wave of fury rise up in her as she had saw the pain and anguish in her friend's eyes as he passed, as well as heard the end of their 'conversation'. She glowered at Everett who gave her a charming smile.

"So, Dr Weir. Or can I call you Elizabeth?" he asked trying to look cute.

"I'd rather you addressed me as Dr Weir." She answered in her 'I'm in no mood for pleasantries' tone.

"Okay." Everett said with a shrug. "Can I at least still buy you that drink?"

_Oh please _she thought and continued to stare at the arrogant Colonel. "What the hell were you doing? He had no choice!"

Everett looked shocked at her response then became agitated. "Sumner was a good friend. Sheppard killed him. I have a right to be angry." His voice was still deadly calm.

"Maybe." Elizabeth said in an equally calm voice. "But he believed it was what Sumner wanted. And _still_ feels guilty so you don't need to remind him."

Everett clenched his fists and limped up to Weir so he was looking right into her eyes. "Don't go defending the disgraceful officer Elizabeth!" he warned menacingly. "He's a cold blooded killer!"

Elizabeth gave him a disgusted look and took several steps back wards.

"How _dare _you! That man has been to hell and back since we came to Atlantis and it started with _that_ horrible day. You think he's just moved on? It tears him up everyday and it's messed him up for life!" she was shaking trying to hold back the tears. "He'll never forgive himself Colonel!"

Elizabeth glared at Everett, daring him to respond. He could only stare at her through narrowed eyes. Elizabeth took a deep, silent breath.

"If you are here to put down _my _expedition team Colonel, then you can back to Earth!"

And on that declaration Dr Elizabeth Weir spun on her heel and stormed out of the room leaving Colonel Everett looking embarrassed and furious.

_Son of a bitch! _Elizabeth thought as she entered the mess hall scanning it for her, former, second in command. It was going to be different now Earth had contacted them. Sure she was grateful for their help in fighting off the massive Wraith attack. But it also meant things would change, particularly John and hers relationship, professionally speaking of course. He had been her second in command and back up when she needed support or just someone to bounce ideas off. Now Sheppard would be answering and helping Colonel Everett and Colonel Caldwell, commander of the Daedalus. Now she was merely the official diplomat and negotiator on Atlantis, which meant not spending so much time with John. _Why does this bother me so much? _She wondered although deep down she knew the answer _Because I care more than I should. _

"Mam?" a voice called Elizabeth from her thoughts. Looking up she realised she was standing at the food counter in front of the sandwiches. "Can I get you anything Dr Weir?" the cook asked.

"Um, no. Thank you Tom." Elizabeth said but as she was about to leave a thought struck her. "Actually Tom, do you have any turkey sandwiches?"

Standing in front of John Sheppard's door Elizabeth's stomach began to flutter. _What if he's really angry and turns me away? Or he's not even in! _She panicked. Shaking her head she realised that no matter what John said he would know it was because she cared. Biting her bottom lip while trying to put the plates of sandwiches and cartons of juice in one hand she noticed this idea might not work. Frowning for a minute she sighed and, balancing on one foot, pressed the 'door bell' with the other. Standing up straight she waited. After a minute or two Elizabeth performed her balancing act again. When no one came to the door she sighed impatiently.

"John?" she called out. "John, please! Let me in!" Elizabeth paused listening for any sounds of movement. When there were none she tried her ace. "Fine! I'll just put these TWO turkey sandwiches back!"

Just as Weir was walking away she heard a door slide open.

"Eh, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth slowly turned round see John leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He cocked his head to the side. "You brought me sandwiches?" he asked hopefully.

Elizabeth smiled at his childlike expression and nodded. "Actually, I thought you might want to share?"

John seemed to be pondering Elizabeth's suggestion and then gave her a small smile.

"Sure. Come on in." he offered gesturing to his room.

Entering his room, which was quite tidy she noticed, he rescued the plate before they lost the food. Smiling gratefully at him Elizabeth sat the juice on his desk and looked at him. Now in his room she could see the redness of his eyes and realised he had been crying. This revelation both comforted and scared her. Although she was glad to see that John Sheppard was indeed human, it terrified her to think he was not an indestructible force like she had always considered him to be. John pointed to his bed.

"Sit." And when she complied he sat next to her and handed Elizabeth a sandwich. "You really know how to bribe a guy!" he said with a grin and bit into the bread.

"Well they don't call me a diplomat for nothing!" Elizabeth responded before eating a bit her sandwich.

After a couple of minutes both sandwiches and cartons of juice had been demolished and they were now sitting in a comfortable silence. As Elizabeth was thinking of how to phrase her first question John began to speak.

"It was nothing." He said quietly while fiddling with his bedspread.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Elizabeth said softly. She then sighed and reached for his hand to stop him fidgeting. He looked up, slightly shocked at the intimate contact. "Colonel Everett had no right to say what he did. You had no choice."

Elizabeth could tell it was what John needed to hear but knew he would not believe her.

"Maybe he's right Elizabeth." He whispered looking down. When he looked back up she could see tears in his brown eyes but knew, as always, he would not cry in front of her. "After all, he was his friend."

Elizabeth shook her head. "He wasn't there John. I can't imagine what you saw. Neither can Everett. So how can he know?" she asked, firmness in her voice.

John gazed at her as if contemplating what she had just said. "I suppose." He finally muttered.

Elizabeth reached out to touch his cheek and smiled when she saw his eyes open wide in shock. Becoming serious again she shuffled closer to the Colonel. Taking his hands in hers she stared at him.

"I know you can't forgive yourself for what happened John. That's not who you are." John was stunned and pleased that Elizabeth knew him so well. "But promise me, that if you ever feel like reaching for your gun, you'll come to me. Even if it's just to have someone there."

They sat in silence again as John thought over what she said. Elizabeth's stomach was in knots as she was nervous he would reject her plea.

"Okay." John finally agreed and gave her a small smile. Elizabeth nodded and squeezed his hand.

They sat looking at each other for a minute. _Thank god I have her _John thought and then, before he could stop himself, he pulled a stunned Elizabeth Weir into a hug. Feeling her tense at first he was relieved when she relaxed and held on to him tightly. They sat in the tight embrace for ages until Rodney's voice boomed over their radios.

"Weir? This is McKay! We have a problem!"

Pulling apart both gave a nervous look and Elizabeth answered the scientist.

"Rodney? What's wrong?" Having just survived the Wraith attack everyone was still on edge and Elizabeth couldn't keep the sound fear out of her voice.

Over the background they could hear a Scottish accent as well as a man and woman's giggles.

"Guys, what's going on?" John asked throwing Elizabeth a puzzled look.

"Well, you see, I was testing the chair, and, well…" Rodney stuttered and John rolled his eyes causing Elizabeth to giggle. If they could hear Teyla and Ford laughing in the background then it couldn't be that serious.

"Rodney, just tell us!" John ordered losing his patience at being kept out of the joke.

"Carson and I were testing the chair when…let's just say we no longer can see him!"

"What!" Both Elizabeth and John shouted.

"The chair must have had a cloaking device so any enemy intruders couldn't see it and destroy it. So, basically, we can hear Carson but we can't see him"

"Tell him to get out of the damn chair then!" John cried exasperated.

"I have Colonel!" came a panicky voice that was unmistakably Carson Beckett. "They still can't see me! What am I going to do!"

"At least you won't make an easy target doc!" they heard Ford tell the scared medic and then chuckle.

"You think this is funny? Does it look like am laughing Lt.!"

"No!" cried Ford before laughing hysterically along with Teyla and Rodney at Beckett's unintentional joke.

"Oh, shut up!" shouted the angry Scot and then, after a few seconds of silence, Ford said. "Eh, doc? You still there?"

Elizabeth and John grinned at each other. "We'll be right there!" Elizabeth told them and after John grabbed his jacket they went off to help their friends.

**Author's note: So, what did you think? It could either be a one off or I could go on. It's up to you so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks very much for the reviews. I'll go on for now and see how it goes. Had a really bad day today and your reviews cheered me up! You're too nice!**

**prideofoctober: You're right! Doh! Yeah, think Sumner and Everett are marines. Sorry guys, I'll try and get the story more accurate next time.**

**Maye: Happy birthday to u, happy birthday to u, happy birthday dear Maye, Happy Birthday to u! Hope you like your present!**

**Chapter 2**

John, Elizabeth, Rodney and Ford watched in amazement as a test tube floated in mid air and then tipped to allow the blue liquid in it to flow into a beaker. The beaker then began to drift over to a tripod stand where it sat over a Bunsen burner.

"You know, this time last year, this would have seemed strange." John muttered to the others keeping his eyes on the syringe hovering above the workbench.

"Yeah, Carson you found out anything yet?" Rodney asked impatiently directing the question to the floating syringe.

They heard a sigh. "Nope! This is hopeless. You know next time you want a guinea pig Rodney, don't come to me!" a Scottish voice moaned.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Look, maybe it'll wear off."

"And if not then we'll paint you back in!" Ford suggested sounding like he genuinely meant it. When he saw Elizabeth frown at him he raised his eyebrows and said, "What?"

Shaking her head she pulled Sheppard over to the side.

"What if we can't get him back?" Elizabeth asked in a worried voice. John glanced at syringe and then back to Elizabeth.

"Well, then we'll have to paint him! But we'll figure something out Elizabeth. We always do." He reassured her. She nodded and gave him smile. He grinned back, happy to have made her feel better, but frowned when her smile disappeared. Elizabeth was looking past him and John turned cautiously to see who had just entered the medical lab. His heart sank when he saw Colonel Everett walking into the room. _Right. Of course they would have told him _he thought gloomily. Everett scanned the room as if inspecting its contents and scowled when his eyes lay on Sheppard. He opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came. He threw John a puzzled look. John gave him one back but then realised he had a beaker floating next to his head.

"What the…?" Everett trailed off as it drifted back to the table. "That's Beckett?" he asked Elizabeth in disbelief.

"Yes." She replied. "He's working on a solution but it may take time."

"Right. Well, this ain't what you see everyday."

"Actually this is quite normal for us." Elizabeth said, ice in her voice. "It's what happens when you come to a distant galaxy Colonel. _Unusual_ things happen."

There was a deadly silence in the room and Rodney swore he could cut the tension with a knife. _What the hell was that remark about? _Ford wondered as he heard Carson's breathing increase in speed. John looked from Everett to Weir and then down to the floor. _Wait a minute! Don't let her fight your battles for her! _He told himself and gave his CO a cold stare.

"Is that so Dr Weir?" the marine asked matching her coldness. "We can only hope _Sheppard_ saves the day."

Before John could answer back Rodney spoke. "Yes, well, we need to get on Colonel. Not that I'm not enjoying the Antarctica atmosphere in here."

"As always Dr McKay your sarcasm scars me!" Everett said putting on a faux hurt look. Directing his attention back to Weir and Sheppard, still standing next to each other, he pointed at Weir. "I need to speak to you. Be in my office in 10 minutes." Leaving her with the order he walked out.

"_His _office? Elizabeth what's going on?" Rodney asked. He knew there were going to be changes but he had thought Elizabeth and Everett had begun to like each other. And he knew for a fact that the marine fancied her.

"It's nothing Rodney." John said. "The Colonel and I sort of had words and he's taking it out on Dr Weir." He turned to Elizabeth. "Look, I don't want you getting into trouble over this. I can defend myself."

"I know you can." Elizabeth agreed. "But he's going to have to start realising he can't push everyone around. Besides, he's not my CO. I can say whatever the hell I like!" With a determined face she left the infirmary.

"This is going to be fun!" Rodney said sarcastically. "Let's just hope this doesn't interfere with our work."

"Yup." Ford replied understanding the scientist's fears about their future. Glancing at Colonel Sheppard he saw what looked like worry in his eyes and knew things in Atlantis were not going to be peachy.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and knocked on the glass door. _There's a first time for everything! _She thought and opened the door when she heard "Come!"

Closing the door she faced Everett. "You wanted to see me?" she asked professionally. She waited patiently as he finished reading a report. He looked up.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the seats in front of the desk and held up the files beside him. "Damage reports. We'll need McKay and the scientists to get to work on the repairs. We took quite a beating."

_Duh! _Elizabeth thought but kept her mouth shut. "Dr McKay has already begun. He was just lending Carson a hand with his…problem."

Everett nodded and looked at her. "You know, I actually thought we would get on Elizabeth." When she gave him a disbelieving glare he continued. "I understand you care about these men and women. Even Sheppard."

Elizabeth restrained her self from slapping the look off his face when he said the last part. Instead she opted for the diplomatic approach. "Yes, I do. We've all been through a lot. It may sound corny, but we're like a family now. I trust these people with my life."

"And you don't trust me?" Everett asked in a surprised voice.

"I don't _know _you Colonel." Elizabeth explained.

"Matthew, please." He said in a warmer voice and gave her a smile. "I know you have doubts but am not a bad guy!" As she gave him a sceptical look he sighed. "Look, I may not get along with Sheppard but we will all have to work together. Can we at least try to be civil?"

"Of course. So long as you don't insult my team."

After a few minutes Everett nodded. "You have my word." He promised.

Elizabeth gave him a slight nod and a grateful smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll begin organising repair teams." With a nod of approval from Everett Elizabeth left feeling a little less stressed but still worried. Something told her this was not going to be an easy ride.

"Pleased! You think I should be pleased!" Carson Beckett shouted at a stunned Ford.

"Well, you're nearly visible doc." Aiden stuttered, now a little scared of the angry Scot.

"You can see my face Lt! That's all!"

"It's better than nothing doc." John said trying to calm him down but desperately wanting to leave. It would seem that Carson would return eventually so all they could do was wait. And since he wasn't really helping the situation John wanted to go see Elizabeth. It had been several hours since they had had the delicious turkey sandwiches and he thought maybe they could have dinner. _I just want to talk to her again _he thought. Their chat had definitely helped him feel better. Just knowing she was there made him happier. Seeing Carson continue to moan at Ford he quietly crept out of the infirmary and headed to the mess hall. _Ford won't mind _he reasoned but knew he would get an earful later.

Elizabeth hummed as she stood in the queue waiting for her food. She had gotten into the habit of missing meals while trying to run Atlantis and had had a scolding from Carson for loosing weight. So since Colonel Everett, _Matthew _she thought with smile, was now in charge she could afford the time to eat. She collected her warm plate and made her way through the half empty hall to a table over looking the ocean. Sitting down she didn't notice a body approaching the table. She jumped when she heard a voice. Looking up she saw John standing over her with a tray in his hands and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hey." He said with a grin. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologised.

"Oh, it's okay. I was just…you know…thinking." Elizabeth replied smiling.

"Aaah, not _my _strongest attribute!" John joked which earned him a scowl from Elizabeth. She had seen his file and knew about his degree in mathematics. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Of course not!" she watched as he settled in the metal chair and chuckled when she saw his plate. "Turkey sandwich? Again?"

John shrugged. "What's not to like about a turkey sandwich? So, what did Everett want?" he asked before digging into his food.

"Oh, nothing really. Just trying to convince me he was a good guy. And that I could trust him."

_Funny how he's trying to convince Elizabeth _John thought annoyed. _He's probably just after some action! _

"Riiight." He drawled. "A real good guy!" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know we can't trust him, yet." Elizabeth said hesitantly. "But maybe he'll change. He might begin to understand what it's like out here."

Elizabeth knew John didn't believe her and why would he she wondered. The guy had been an ass! He gave her a 'don't hold your breath' look and she shrugged.

"Anyway, enough about him. How are you feeling now?" she asked changing the topic of conversation.

"Better. Thanks to you." John said sincerely. Elizabeth gave him a shy smile and they sat lost in each other's eyes.

Colonel Matthew Everett walked briskly along the corridor to the mess hall and made his way to the counter. Glancing around the room he spotted Weir near the balcony and watched in dismay as Sheppard joined her. He felt a stab of jealousy as he watched them talk and laugh. _Why did she trust that guy so much! _Everett thought angrily. It was then that he decided to go after Elizabeth Weir. If it meant going into a serious relationship or just to piss Sheppard off, he was determined to win her over.

**Author's note: I seem to like jealousy in my stories about Liz and John , huh? Well, good / no good? Let me know. Suggestions for where this could go are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow! Thanks for reviewing. Yip, I'm in two minds about Everett. Although I want him to be really evil, maybe having Liz like him will make Sheppard wake up. You know, realise what's he's missing?(ducks to avoid flying tomatoes). Maybe she won't find out about the whole Sumner thing until later and then be pissed? Just some ideas so don't boo me! I'm still a Liz and John fan all the way!**

**MacCartney: Hmmm, will Everett be put in his place? Stay tuned (EVIL LAUGH).**

**Erabuhikari: You know, the title for this story was actually intended for the first chapter only but then I couldn't think up one for chapter 2 that was as good so Two Turkey Sandwiches it is. Glad you like it!**

**highonscifi: Thanks for the review! Oh and for the suggestion for where this could go. I'm still not sure yet so let's see…**

**Chapter 3**

John Sheppard's head drooped as he leant into his left hand for support. Out of the corner of her eye Elizabeth Weir had seen the Colonel fall asleep listening to Rodney McKay talk about his new computer programme during their morning briefing. Inwardly she smiled but also felt sorry for the scientist talking before them. She glanced around the room at Teyla and Ford whose eyes were clearly glazed over.

"So!" Rodney practically shouted and John jerked awake. He was relieved to see that MacKay hadn't noticed his 40 winks and tried to focus on what his colleague was saying. Elizabeth bit back a grin as she had seen the way he had panicked and knew John was sometimes a little scared of the guy. _But he's so cute when he's asleep _she thought and immediately pushed the thought from her head. _Focus Elizabeth, focus! _She told herself.

"The programme will allow us to send pictures as well as radio from other planets via a laptop."

"So, it's basically a MALP?" John asked.

"Well it's more than just a MALP Colonel!" Rodney said impatiently. He became defensive when Sheppard gave him a look that said 'prove it!'. "Well, for one thing its 1 millionth of the size, its mobile, and… gives you clearer pictures." He said proudly.

John rolled his eyes and Elizabeth stepped in before the briefing went further downhill.

"Sounds good Rodney, very smart. Please, continue." She said shooting John a warning look. "What?" he mouthed back and grinned. Elizabeth gave him an exasperated look and both reluctantly turned back to McKay. A few minutes later she glanced around the table again and everyone was still struggling to keep up with Rodney but this time she felt someone's eyes on her and saw Everett gazing at her. When he saw she had noticed he quickly looked away. _Why was he looking at me? _Elizabeth wondered feeling paranoid.

They left the room with Elizabeth leading the way. John scowled at Rodney who was still selling his new 'MALP' programme and turned away to ignore him.

"Fine!" snapped Rodney and marched off in the direction of his lab.

John began to walk quickly to catch up with Elizabeth but slowed down when he saw Everett fall in step with her. _Damn it! _He thought feeling dismayed. Elizabeth and John had been having lunch as well as dinner together for the past four days. He knew rumours were circulating but didn't care. At the moment they were just talking, getting to know each other. _For now anyway _he thought. John was becoming more infatuated with Elizabeth and that _never_ happened to him. Although he had known a little bit about her before the Wraith attack, he was finding out a whole lot more and John liked what he was learning. Every morning he had made sure they were meeting up for lunch and dinner but missed speaking with her that day. So now, someone else was beating him to it. John came to a halt when he saw Elizabeth laughing at something Everett had said and shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn't having lunch with her today, Everett was. The officer's guess was confirmed and he watch sadly as Elizabeth and his CO walked towards the transporter still chatting.

"Are all the briefings that …?" Everett paused to think of a word.

"Boring?" Elizabeth replied with a knowing smile.

"I didn't want to say that but, yeah." The marine chuckled.

"Not always. Debriefings about the planets and cultures the teams encounter are more interesting." Elizabeth explained then, with a little frustration in her voice, said "And sometimes we have casualties and debriefings about why a new race hates us so much."

Everett saw Elizabeth's eyes glaze over and was enlightened. Obviously he knew she desired peace because of her talent as a negotiator but realised that this diplomat was really frustrated at not being able to do something. Standing back to let Weir into the transporter first he gave her a once over glance and smiled. _Not bad Elizabeth, not bad at all! _He thought smugly. Stepping in beside her they waited in a comfortable silence until they reached their destination. Upon entering the food court Everett was delighted to see it busier than ever. _Sheppard will definitely hear about this _he thought satisfied at perhaps causing the officer some bother. Whether it would be jealousy or actual physical pain, he was determined to make John Sheppard's life a living hell.

"Colonel Everett and Dr Weir?" Lt. Ford asked shocked. "Together?"

Sergeant Bates nodded with an amused expression on his face. Ford could tell he enjoyed spreading the gossip about their CO and chief negotiator. Bates was leaning casually against one of the jumpers. "Yup. Having lunch in the mess hall. Apparently she was laughing most of the time!"

"_She _has a name Bates!" Both men jumped and stood to attention as Colonel Sheppard appeared round the corner with an angry expression. "Refer to Dr Weir by her title Bates and if I catch you using anything else you'll have me to answer to!"

Ford glanced at Bates and saw the man gulp. Although things weren't great between the two officers Bates knew his place. "Yes sir!" Bates said.

Sheppard glared at the man. "Dismissed!"

Bates marched off and Ford gave the colonel a cautious look. Sheppard returned a look that showed weariness, not anger.

"Sir? Is everything okay?" Ford asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, everything's fine Ford. I just get annoyed when guys like Bates enjoy spreading gossip about their bosses. They deserve more respect than that." _Well, Elizabeth does _he thought.

Ford nodded. "Yeah." He agreed then nervously said "But is it true? Are Colonel Everett and Dr Weir on better terms now?"

John's chest tightened and he clenched his fists. "Yes, Lt. It would appear they are." He said managing to keep his voice void of emotion."

The young Lt nodded again. "Right. Well, at least they won't be fighting all time! Is there something you wanted Colonel?"

"No. I just popped down to check how the repairs were going in the jumper bay. Check none of our babies are too badly damaged." He said, the last part with a small grin.

Ford laughed and pointed past the first jumper. "They took a break but I think everything's going fine."

"Great. So, doing anything exciting tonight?" John asked conversationally. Lt. Ford was the one officer under his command he had developed a real friendship with.

Ford shrugged then looked away. "Just having dinner."

"Dinner?" John asked but his curiosity grew when Ford looked at his feet. "With who?"

Ford shuffled his feet and was met by an amusing smile from John." Em, Te…Teyla."

John's eyebrows shot up. "Teyla? You mean as friends or something else?"

The look on Ford's face was all he needed to know and John clapped his friend on his back. "Well Ford, I hope you have a good night."

"Thanks sir." Ford gave his CO a grateful smile and watched him walk off.

Elizabeth was walking back to her quarters reading the report she had printed out. She heard a noise coming from down the corridor and looked up to see its source. She peered round the corner and saw John pacing in front of her door mumbling to himself. As his back was turned she crept quietly round the corner in an attempt to listen.

"Come on Shep! You can do it! Just knock on the door!" he muttered as if trying convince himself.

Elizabeth stifled a giggle at the adorable sight of the Colonel mumbling to no one.

" 'Elizabeth would you like…',no. Em, 'Elizabeth, I've liked you for a while now and I respect you and…' Damn it!" he cried as he punched the wall. "Ow!" he moaned and shook his hand.

Not wanting him to get hurt himself again Elizabeth cleared her throat and John's head sprung up and looked like a deer caught in front of a car's headlights.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" she asked with an amused voice.

"Um, well, I was scared it would tell you what I said?" John said in serious tone and eyed the wall suspiciously. "Don't think my plan to hurt it worked, huh?"

Elizabeth laughed and walked up to him. "Let me see it" She ordered in a soft voice and took his hand. His knuckles were bleeding a little and both were shocked at how forceful John must have punched the hard wall. "Come on, let's put some water on it" she said and tugged his arm while walking backwards to her door.

"I thought you were gona make me see Beckett" John said staring intently at her as she guided him to her door. "I mean, I don't want to bother you."

As they came to a stop John had to restrain himself from kissing Elizabeth and let her examine his hand.

"I thought you might have something to ask me?" she said before looking up at John with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do." He said giving Elizabeth a serious look that made her heart beat faster.

"Then why don't we talk first?" she suggested although John swore she sounded nervous.

_Now or never _he told himself. "Okay." Shocked at how steady his voice was considering how nervous he felt.

Using her free hand Elizabeth reached behind her and pressed the blue panel releasing the sliding door. Again she led John further into the room, which had been in his dream many a time, and he heard the door close behind him, shutting out reality.

Everett had been following Elizabeth Weir since she left her office and had planned to intercept her before retiring to bed. _With any luck I could be joining her _he thought rubbing his hands at the idea. Although Everett knew it was a long shot at the moment, he was sure he was getting close. As the object of his desire had taken the transporter Everett had taken the stairs but had been stopped by a grumpy McKay. Everett had just agreed with whatever the needy scientist had said and then shot off hoping he hadn't missed Elizabeth. However, just as he reached the floor he saw Weir step off the lift. Sighing angrily he began to shadow her thinking of another way to 'accidently' meet her. Then he saw her stop and peer round the corner. She was trying not to laugh, he could tell. The Colonel watched Elizabeth walk round the corner and heard her greet someone. A man. Tiptoeing up the hall he glanced round the corner and pursed his lips when he saw John Sheppard. _So, we think along the same wavelengths Sheppard _Everett thought and watched in horror as Elizabeth began to lead Sheppard into her room. _She wouldn't! _As the door closed Everett stood up straight and glared at the sliver door. He stood for a few minutes contemplating his next move. Whatever it was he would make sure it would damage Sheppard.

Author's note: Think I'm making Everett sound a bit mentally unstable, huh? Ooo this chapter seemed long on Word and took me ages so I hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**As always thanks for the reviews. This is a very short chapter because I've got a lot of studying to do this week so I won't be able to post chapters as quickly as normal. I had the sudden urge to watch the beginning of SG1 season 8 last night and the first time I saw this bit in Zero Hour I didn't find it funny but this time I found it hysterical,**

**Jack (to sg1 after them waiting for him): You've all met right?**

**Daniel (sarcastically): Yes we know each other's life stories!**

**Jack: Is that snippiness?**

**Daniel: Is that a word?**

**That basically sums up my sense of humour! Anyway,**

**johnliz4ever: Thank you for reviewing so quick, I was still on the computer when you did and was like yay!**

**ErabuHikari: "friggin bastard" – nice.**

**Aimee5: Thanks for writing so much, some good ideas in there too, hmmm…**

**Ashkash: Yeah, after I wrote Everett tiptoeing it made me laugh too but I was too tired to change it. Glad you liked it though.**

**I've updated my profile so there's a wee bit more info about me in it if anyone is interested. I was just being lazy before. This chapter is all Liz and John, I had to get some of the fluff in before I study so here goes…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'A tale of two cities'.**

**Chapter 4**

Standing in Elizabeth Weir's room John had to mentally shake himself. She had been in his before but he had never seen hers. Elizabeth gave him shy smile and then made her way into the bathroom.

"Make yourself comfortable!" she called before disappearing leaving John alone.

John nodded and took a deep breath, _Keep cool, it's only her bedroom, no big deal. _He scanned the room wanting to study it in great detail. It was immaculate, even neater than his. On Elizabeth's desk there was a picture of what looked like her family. Elizabeth was standing in the middle of who he assumed to be her parents and two brothers and in the background he could see a big house with a white picket fence. It looked nice. There were other bits and bobs on the desk, including a brush, notepad, laptop and a book – 'A Tale of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens. John picked up the book and read the blurb. As he had expected it sounded complicated and too much for him to handle. 'War and Peace' had given him enough bother. Elizabeth still thought he was only on page115, but what John hadn't disclosed was that it was for the third time. To be honest, he couldn't put it down and so had read it twice. But he would never tell anyone that for fear of being considered smart. He opened the book and skimmed the first page. _Hmm maybe I would enjoy it _he thought.

Putting the heavy book down in the same place he walked over, past the balcony, to her bed and sat down. As he water running from the bathroom John twisted round and saw, much to his delight, Elizabeth's pyjamas on her pillow. They were silk and consisted of a pair of small shorts and strappy top. Yip, now he was sweating. On the bedside cabinet he saw another picture frame. Squinting to get a better look John saw it was Elizabeth and a man who was not in the one on her desk. Searching his mind to match a name to the face he suddenly realised who this guy was - Simon. The couple looked so happy it hurt John to look at it. Turning away he considered what to do. _Maybe this was a bad idea. Perhaps she's still in love with the guy and I'm here to declare my love for her _he thought. John stood up prepared to leave when Elizabeth appeared at the bathroom door. She had changed he noted. She now wore a pair of fitted jeans and a white cotton top with very thin straps. Casually leaning against the door she gave John an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I took so long. I just had to…" she trailed off when she saw John's face. It looked as if he was unsure of what to do. "Going somewhere?"

"I…well…no." John stuttered and sat back down again. _Yeah, I'm not going anywhere! _He thought taking Elizabeth's appearance. _God she looks good!_

Elizabeth gave him a relieved smile and sat next to him and lifted up his hand. Taking the white face cloth she had brought out with her she gently pressed it on to his knuckles. John felt a stinging sensation and bit his tongue. Elizabeth glanced up at him.

"Is it sore?" she asked softly.

John shook his head. "Nah, not really." Elizabeth chuckled at his macho response and continued to wipe the back of his hand. They sat like this for several minutes, Elizabeth gently stroking his hand and John just watching her. She then stopped the repetitive action and placed the cloth on her desk. When she turned back the light from the moon illuminated her face and John became entranced by her beauty.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." John managed in a husky voice.

Elizabeth saw the look in his eyes and knew exactly what he had wanted to ask her. Feeling excited by his presence here and their closeness of late, Elizabeth desperately wanted him to ask her. She knew what the answer would be.

Seeing John was in a trance she lightly touched his hand to bring him back.

"John?" When she could tell he was listening she took a deep breath. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

John looked down at his knees and then back up. He shuffled up next her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Well, first I just wanted to say thank you for, you know, being there for me. Us talking has been great."

"Yeah, it has." Elizabeth agreed and John could see her eyes twinkle.

"The other thing is, um, recently I've been feeling sort of…non-human. If that makes any sense?" he asked frowning. When Elizabeth gave him a puzzled look he elaborated. "Since Colonel Everett arrived the memories of Sumner have come flooding back. After that I felt like I wasn't human anymore."

Elizabeth felt her chest swell with sympathy for the man before her as she could see the pain and anguish in his eyes.

"I was beginning to think I didn't have any feelings or even a soul…"

"John?" Elizabeth interrupted and he gave her a grateful smile. She had understood and he was glad he didn't have to continue. He was surprised when she took his uninjured hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You are anything but non-human. If it weren't for you we would have lost Atlantis to the Genii, lost countless of personnel, you were even willing to risk your life to save us when the Wraith attacked!" she said with an emotional but firm voice. "What you have done since we came here is admirable and courageous. And I have never regretted asking you to come with us."

John was lost for words. Coming from her made John beam with pride and he gave her a small grin.

"Really?" he asked to which she nodded. "Well, it's you I have to thank for that. Recently, just being around you had made me feel…better, more like myself. I'm glad I accepted your offer to come here because…"

John stopped as if rethinking his words and then gave Elizabeth a determined face. "You know what? I'm just going to tell you." He said as he leaned in closer to her provoking the same reaction from her. Gazing into her eyes John softly said,

"Elizabeth, I…"

"Dr Weir to the gateroom! Dr Weir to the gateroom!" came a booming voice across Atlantis along with alarms.

Elizabeth groaned as she pulled back and John sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration. Both stood up but before John could leave Elizabeth pulled his arm so he could face her.

"Promise me we'll finish this?" she asked hopefully.

John's disappointed face erupted into a happy one and he nodded.

"Promise." He said.

Elizabeth gave him an excited smile and rushed off to the nearest transporter leaving John, once again, alone in her quarters. Stretching dramatically John couldn't remember the last time he felt truly happy and set off down the empty corridor whistling. _Maybe I should pop up to the gateroom just in case _he wondered. Although he was meant to be off duty tonight he hated being away form the action. Making a final decision he changed direction and made his way back to the transporter. _They might need the extra help _he told himself. Just as he was about to reach the lift it's doors opened and John came face to face with a very angry Colonel Everett.

**Author's note: I haven't read 'A tale of two cities', I just knew it was a classic and maybe something Weir would read.**


	5. chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the time it's taken me to get this up. But that's me on a break from uni so there will be more updates, I promise! I got the first Atlantis DVD this week and it's all I've watched! LOL. So…where were we? Oh yeah, John and Everett face off part 2 (chorus of ooooohs and aaaaaaahs). Lets go!**

**Chapter 5**

John got such a fright he almost fell down but managed to regain his composure in front of his CO. Everett narrowed his eyes,

"Colonel. What are you doing here? Your quarters aren't on this level, are they?" he asked walking out of the transporter forcing John to step back.

"Em, just fancied a walked, Sir. That's all." He replied innocently.

Everett looked the pilot up and down and continued to stare at John suspiciously. John couldn't bare the piercing look and looked past the marine hoping this very awkward moment would pass.

"Is everything okay in the gate room Colonel?" he asked.

"Everything is fine, just Bates' team arriving back. They took some fire but nothing too serious." Everett said breezily.

John frowned at the man's disregard for the team's safety. Whether or not the team were injured did not mean they could just brush it under the carpet. He cleared his throat.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind Colonel I'll just check on them." John said as he side stepped Everett and went into the transporter.

"Oh, I had lunch with Dr Weir today." Everett called out just as the door was about to close.

John slammed his hand in the doorway and the sliding door retreated. _What the hell is he up to? _He wondered feeling, once again, a streak of jealousy.

"Really? How'd that go?" John asked through gritted teeth. He put on a fake smile when Everett shrugged,

"Oh, it went great. You know I think we might just get along." He gave John a smug smile. "But who knows maybe we'll become _more_ than just _friends_."

John clenched his fists and mentally counted to ten. Giving him another false smile it took him all his strength not to punch the man.

"Really? Dr Weir and you?" Sheppard responded disbelievingly.

"Well, you know women like her, they always like to have a strong man around." Everett face lit up with a creepy smile. "She's got one hell of a body too!"

Something in John snapped and he lunged forward to grab Everett's collar and shoved him up against the wall. Expecting the man to be shocked, John was surprised to see Everett begin to laugh.

"I'd be careful Colonel. You just assaulted a superior officer. What will Elizabeth say about that?"

John wanted to wipe the smirk off of Everett's face but knew he was right. Elizabeth would be furious at how he had handled this. She was a netoiator after all, she believed words were better than fists. Glowering at the marine John reluctantly released his jacket collar and stepped back.

"You're right. She'd say you're not _worth_ it." John spat and turned to walk away.

Satisfied at how he had ended the situation Sheppard was unprepared for the blow that came to the back his head. The impact forced John to the floor and he fell onto his side clutching his head. Opening his eyes John's vision was blurry and he bit his tongue in order to stop himself from crying out in pain. _Son of a bitch! _After he closed and then opened his eyes again, his vision became more focussed and John saw his CO walk slowly round him. It reminded him of a lion circling its prey. Pursing his lips, the pilot used his hands to push himself up off the ground and he tried to stand. At first he wobbled but then steadied himself and John raised his pounding head so he could stare at his so-called superior officer. Everett scowled back and without warning smashed his fist into the side of John's face. Stumbling backwards John regained his stance quickly and retaliated with as much strength as he could muster. He watched Everett fall against the wall and smirked at him.

"Oh I think you have no chance with Elizabeth, _Sir _" John sneered sarcastically and ducked as Everett dived forward fist first. As he stepped out of the way Sheppard pushed the Colonel's back and sent him flying into the wall. He smiled as the man fell to the floor and then tried to get back up.

"You're in for it now Sheppard!" Everett growled and used the wall to help him stand.

The two men walked around in a circle facing each other. John, although happy to have finally cause Everett physical pain, was beginning to wish he hadn't reacted to his jibes. Well, first anyway. He could get into serious trouble for this and knew the man would pin it all on him. Just as both men were contemplating their next move a voice rumbled over the radio.

"Colonel Everett to the control room!"

It was Elizabeth and both men lowered their balled up fists. As their breathing returned to normal Everett licked his lips and pointed at Sheppard.

"Watch yourself Colonel. Don't get in my way." He warned and then stormed off to the transporter.

John blinked taking in the warning. _The guy came looking for a fight! _He realised and knew that things were going to heat up with Elizabeth involved. Thinking back to their conversation in her room John felt a sense of relief as he knew where it had been going. Everett had no chance, he was sure of it. Not wanting to let him have all the fun, John made his way to the staircase. He felt something running down his chin and realised his lip was bleeding. Now that his rage was subsiding John winced at the pain his body was in. Passing the set of stairs he went the communal bathroom first. Checking no one was in he stood in front of the mirror. _Well, I've looked better _he admitted to himself. His cheek was red and there were already signs of a bruise forming. _How am I going to explain this? _He though miserably and began wiping his cut lip whilst thinking of how to explain his face to Elizabeth. _Could pin it on Teyla, but then suffer the embarrassment of being beat by a girl. Again!_

Having cleaned himself up John resumed his course to the control room beginning to get annoyed that he hadn't been called like Everett. Grabbing the banister he pulled himself up the stairs despite his head's protests. _Maybe I should get Beckett to check this out _John thought. No, first he would go to see Elizabeth, then Carson. Besides, no offence to the medic, but she was much more prettier to look at. When he was almost at the control room floor he noticed a lump in the corner. Scratch that, it was a body! John rushed to it and saw it was Sergeant Bates.

"Damn it!" John muttered and reached to the man's neck to feel for a pulse. Satisfied he had found it he reached for his own radio when a voice startled him from behind.

"Sir! Step away!" it ordered and he turned to see Lt. Holden pointing his firearm at him.

"Lt. What's going on?" John asked cautiously.

"Sir, please move away from Sergeant Bates!" the young man commanded again never moving the weapon.

John sighed and slowly stood up straight, stepped away from the body and raised his hands.

"Look, Holden. I just came up the stairs and found him lying there. You really don't think I did this, do you?"

The soldier looked uncertain but still didn't lower his gun. All of a sudden several more personnel appeared including Elizabeth and Everett. John looked at Weir as she saw Bates and gasped in shock.

"He's alive!" John announced just in case anyone wondered but continued watching Elizabeth. She asked if Beckett had been called and she got her answer when a Scottish voice called out ordering people to move.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" he cried and knelt next to Bates when he made it through the crowd. As he checked him over John caught Elizabeth's eye and she looked at him worriedly. _It's not like I did it! _He thought frustrated. "Aye, he'll be alright, at least for now. But he's got a nasty stab wound so we need to get him to the infirmary now."

At that diagnosis Dr Beckett and his two colleagues lifted the unconscious man onto a stretcher, provided by two marines, and carried him off. The place was silent as they watched the men rush away and then everyone turned back to look at John. He sighed impatiently.

"I didn't do it!" he cried, more to Elizabeth than anyone else. "I found him here!"

Looking at her with desperation Sheppard didn't notice Everett approach him. Realising he was standing next to him John tilted his head to stare at him. He could see a trace of a smile on the marine's face and opened his mouth to speak but the Colonel beat him to it.

"Empty your pockets Colonel Sheppard!" he ordered and John could see the delight in the man's eyes as he did it. Rolling his eyes he reached into both his pockets and was surprised to feel a cool, metal object in his pocket. _Pretty sure I was carrying nothing _he thought puzzled. Frowning he pulled it out and stared in horror at it. It was small, standard army knife with blood on the handle.

John glanced around confused as he heard gasps come from the spectators. His eyes settled on Elizabeth who gaped at him in shock. His heart sank as he saw the look in her eyes, it was one of disbelief and disgust. She pressed her lips together and he could see her fighting back the tears.

"I didn't do it! I swear Elizabeth! You know me!" he told her in a raised voice.

As if stuck in a trance it took Dr Weir a few seconds to compose herself and she cleared her throat.

"Lt Holden…" she began but was cut off by Everett who snatched the knife out of his hands and opened it out fully. The whole blade was covered in sticky blood.

"Lt Holden escort Colonel Sheppard to the brig and send a security team to search the officer's quarters." He ordered as John's eyes stayed on Elizabeth.

The Lt. looked at Weir for a moment with hesitation and then pulled John's arms behind his back and placed a thick plastic black cord around his wrists. Elizabeth marched up to Everett.

"Is the brig really necessary Colonel?" she asked glancing at John.

"I think the evidence speaks for itself Dr Weir. Take him away." He said whilst giving Elizabeth a grave face.

John looked at Elizabeth pleadingly.

"I didn't do it! You gotta believe me!" he shouted as he was walked down the stairs being taken further away from her.

Elizabeth watched the man she cared for be hauled away and felt sick. _I want to John, I really do _she thought sadly.

John paced in the Ancient cell glancing every now and then at the door or the two marines guarding him.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered to himself and stopped to stare at the door as if willing it to open.

He had been there for almost two hours with no visitors to explain what was happening. _It had to be Everett, it had to be _he thought. Realising that no one was coming anytime soon he sighed in defeat and sat against the cold marble wall. It was not until half an hour later that he saw the door open and his heart soared when he saw it was Elizabeth. As she walked up to the shield around the cell John stood up and walked up so he could see her properly. He gave her a smile but she did not return it.

"John" she greeted in a serious tone.

"Elizabeth." He replied matching her tone. "What's going on?"

She looked away and then straight back into his eyes.

"Whatever happened, you can tell me." She said as if talking to a child who had done something wrong.

"Nothing happened!" he yelled angrily and banged his hands against the shield.

Elizabeth jumped, startled by his angry reaction, and stepped back. Seeing how he had frightened her, John sighed and gave her an apologetic look.

"I…I'm sorry." He apologised, took a deep breath and gave her intense look. "I never hurt him Elizabeth. Sure we've never seen eye to eye but I would never intentionally hurt one of my own officers."

Elizabeth gazed at him with a passive face so John couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Did you have an argument with Sergeant Bates earlier today?"

John was surprised by her question. He certainly wouldn't have called it an argument.

"No. I simply told him to respect his superiors. " When Elizabeth raised her eye brow John quickly elaborated. "Bates was gossiping about you and Colonel Everett and I told him he should have more respect for you…both." He added the last part as if it was an afterthought.

Elizabeth smiled, touched at his concern for her. This was why she found this whole incident hard to believe. John Sheppard wasn't like that. But then she remembered why exactly she came here. She had bad news. John's stomach dropped as her smile disappeared and the sombre face appeared again.

"Elizabeth…" he began but Elizabeth cut in.

"John they found it." She informed him as if he knew what she was talking about.

John gave her a puzzled look. "Found what?" _I didn't do it so how could they find something? _He wondered.

Elizabeth bit her lip nervously and then took a deep breath which only agitated John more.

"You're t-shirt, John." When she still received no answer and only a puzzled expression, Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her. She silently cursed him for being uncooperative and making this harder for her.

"The one with Sergeant Bates' blood on it."

**Author's note: I hope I've not lost it. I was writing well but now I'm not too sure. Did you like the whumping? I actually kinda like Bates (well most of the time) but I just thought him getting hurt made sense after his and Sheppard's run in. An okay chapter? Yay or Nay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've began writing this three times already and keep changing it. Hopefully this is the one though! As always thank you for the reviews and sorry it's taken a while to write this.**

**Special mention to Ashkash who emailed me. Thanks!**

**Angel of Fire SG: I laughed out loud at the idea of Everett being tossed into the sea.**

**MacCartney: thanks for your kind words about my writing.**

**johnliz4ever and dark faith5: Thanks for keeping with me guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the TV names mentioned.**

**Chapter 6**

Ford and Teyla briskly walked down the long corridor to the brig and then came to a halt outside its door. Just as Teyla was going to touch the blue panel they heard raised voices come from behind it. Stepping closer to the door both leant against the door in an attempt to listen to the muffled voices. After a few minutes Ford drew back and looked at Teyla doubtfully.

"Maybe we shouldn't interrupt. It sounds as if Dr Weir told the Colonel about the t-shirt." He said. Neither were supposed to know about the security team's results of the search but Weir had told them anyway, probably out of disbelief.

Teyla gave Aiden an understanding smile. "We can't keep putting this off Aiden." She told him and then reached for his hand which she gently squeezed. "We need to let Colonel Sheppard know that we support him."

Ford gave her a hesitant look then nodded. "You're right. As always." He added with a small smile.

Both took a deep breath and Teyla opened the door. As the door slid to the side with a great 'Woosh!' Teyla and Ford were greeted by two loud angry voices belonging to Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard. As they walked cautiously in the cold room Ford glanced at the two marines guarding the cell. Both had their mouths slightly open as they watched the bickering couple and then shot Ford a warning look. Ford gave them a curt nod and stood beside Teyla. They shouldn't have been worried. The arguing pair did not even notice them entering the room.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T TRUST ME ELIZABETH!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT JOHN! ALL I'M ASKING IS FOR YOU TO EXPLAIN _HOW _THE T-SHIRT MAY HAVE GOTTEN THERE!"

Both stared at each other panting heavily which told Ford the pair had been going at this for a while. Finally John gave a defeated sigh and moved back to the wall which he slid down into a sitting position with his face in his hands. Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair and made her way closer to the shield.

"John" she said quietly and when he didn't respond she tried again. "John, I want to believe you. All I'm asking for you to do is give me other ideas of how this happened. Let's figure it out together."

John raised his head hearing the sincerity in her voice.

"We had a fight earlier today." When Elizabeth raised an eyebrow John quickly continued. "Me and Everett. I bumped into him just after you left for the control room and…well, let's just say he pissed me off." John finished looking ashamed.

Elizabeth folded her arms and gave him a stern look. "How bad was the fight?" she asked dreading the answer.

"Pretty bad. Fists flying, wall bashing…it got really out of hand." John explained. "I'm telling you Elizabeth, he's pissed because of us." At this Elizabeth gave him a puzzled expression and John felt a wave of relief realising she hadn't noticed Everett's attempts at winning her over. "He's jealous at how we've…become closer. He wants you for himself. Plus, this whole Sumner revelation is fuelling his anger even more. "

As Elizabeth processed this revelation John watched the range of emotions that graced her face. Finally she settled on an apologetic expression.

"I've been so stupid." She groaned looking at the floor.

John frowned, stood up and moved back towards Elizabeth. "What? Why would you say that?"

Elizabeth looked back up with tears in her eyes. "Here I am listening to a jealous asshole when the one person I know I can really trust is stuck in here. I'm sorry John. I just didn't think he would do something like this." She wiped the falling tears away and John wished he could do it for her.

"It's okay Elizabeth " he soothed. "How were you to know?" When she saw he was no longer angry she nodded and brushed the remainder of tears away. Instead she donned a determined look and John felt a surge of hope. _If I've got her on my side then at least I have a chance _he thought. She was the one person who had supported him since he sat on that chair back on Earth and John knew she always would. Giving each other a smile they did not notice four other people in the same room heave a sigh of relief.

Ford cleared his throat. "Um, sorry to interrupt but…"

Startled Elizabeth and John turned round and looked surprise to see Ford and Teyla standing nervously by the door.

"Hey!" John greeted. "Visiting hours then?" he asked in an attempt at lightening the atmosphere. No doubt the couple had been a bit shocked at Elizabeth and his' _quiet_ discussion.

Ford grinned. "We just thought we'd come to see how you were doing."

Teyla nodded. "We also came to tell you that we do not believe you are responsible for Sergeant Bates' attack. We want you to know that we support you."

Both John and Elizabeth smiled gratefully and Ford and Teyla joined the diplomat at the cell. John glanced at the two guards and then whispered,

"Can we get rid of them?" he wondered out loud and Elizabeth bit her lip. Turning round she said in her best command voice,

"Marines, could you give us five minutes?"

The two men looked at each other as if unsure of what to do and John sighed. He knew these guys were not big fans of Everett either. He just hoped they didn't completely hate him either.

"Look, I can't get out of here! We just wanna talk in private." He assured them and smiled triumphantly when they nodded and left the room.

So, how are we going to do this?" he asked ready for ideas.

"Well, " Elizabeth began "I don't think he did this alone." When she was met by three questioning stares she elaborated. "Everett was with me just before you found Bates and Carson said that whoever it was knew how to stab him without killing him right away. It would be a case of bleeding to death so the attack was fairly recent."

"So, they didn't want Bates to die just use him to frame me?" John asked in disbelief.

Elizabeth shrugged. "It looks that way. Being a fellow marine, Everett wouldn't have wanted to kill Bates. Carson said there is a good chance he'll pull through."

"Pretty violent way to get revenge." Ford stated the obvious and the circle went quiet for a couple of minutes deep in thought, wondering who else could be so vicious.

Finally Elizabeth spoke up again. "Right, first things first. I'm going to ask a civilian group to search your quarters, as well as Everett's and get Carson to look at the t-shirt again."

"Elizabeth, Everett will never agree to this." John warned but Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"He doesn't have to know." She said. "There are plenty of civilians who respect you John and Carson wasn't allowed to test the shirt before. Apparently it could _cloud _his judgement." Elizabeth added sarcastically to which everyone else rolled their eyes.

"How convenient!" Ford muttered.

Teyla spoke next. "What can we do to help Dr Weir?" she asked.

"I need you to keep Everett busy. Keep him mainly in the control room."

"How?" Ford asked.

"Question him about how he's handling John's case. Burden him with Atlantis issues." When she saw their uncertain faces she shook her head. "You'll be fine. If you don't question his treatment of John he'll be suspicious as you're his team mates and good friends. But don't act as if you looking for a fight, that'll just piss him off. Act like you care but be professional. He'll also be glad if he thinks everyone has forgotten about John for now. I'll speak to Rodney about maybe causing some malfunctions around the city so Everett will need to sort them out."

There was a stunned silence from her three colleagues. Glancing at them Elizabeth lifted her eyebrows. "What?"

"Columbo and Ironside would be proud of you." John said amused which earned him a smirk from Weir.

"Very funny. So, what do you think?" she asked hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan" Ford declared and Teyla nodded in agreement. "Want us to go bug him now?" Ford asked excitedly and John grinned at his childish face.

Elizabeth laughed a little. "No, I need to arrange a team to search his room and talk to Carson. I'll let you know."

Teyla nodded and Ford gave a disappointed scowl. "Okay. We'll go and talk to Rodney." Teyla informed them. "Are you coming Dr Weir?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Give me a couple of minutes."

Teyla smiled knowingly and pulled the oblivious marine with her.

"What? Why did we have to leave?" John chuckled as heard Ford ask as Teyla dragged him out the door. Elizabeth noticed the two guards outside the door and knew they would want to return in a minute or two. Turning back to face the prisoner she saw he was gazing intently at her. They felt the serious of the situation descend once more in the large room.

"Thank you." He said and Elizabeth gave him an earnest smile. "And be careful. It Everett is capable of this…"

"I know. We'll clear your name John. I promise." She told him and John nodded. He felt much better knowing his friends were out there figuring this out and wished he could show the woman in front of him just how thankful he was. Elizabeth seemed to sense this and she too wished they weren't separated by the metal bars and shield. Giving each other one more loving look they reluctantly said their goodbyes and Elizabeth left. John watched her leave and began to silently pray, not just for Bates' well being but Elizabeth's too.

**Author's note: there. So, what you think? Please let me know, all views are valued!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always thanks for the reviews guys. There is a spoiler (well not really a spoiler but a funny moment) from The Gift but that's all. Hopefully you all recognise it or else I didn't write it very well.**

Chapter 7

Elizabeth hit the down arrow button on her laptop and scanned the flowing data on the screen. Every now and then she'd stop to examine a personnel profile in closer detail and then move on. She had been looking through files for the past two hours and had only highlighted a handful of people, mainly marines, who could have been angry with John Sheppard. Elizabeth let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. It wasn't till now that she realised she hadn't slept in over 24 hours and could feel the heaviness in her eyelids. Standing up and exiting her quarters she made her way to the mess hall for some more coffee.

When she got there she made her way through the empty hall and reheated the coffee she had made just 2 hours ago. Elizabeth did not have the strength to make some more and knew if Rodney, aka the coffee king, had ever found out she would not hear the end of it. Despite her silent jab at the scientist Elizabeth was extremely pleased with Rodney, as well as grateful. He had managed to create many malfunctions through out the city, without destroying it or causing any permanent damage, which had kept Everett and Caldwell occupied for most of the day. Hearing the click on the pot she poured the steaming black liquid into her mug and made her way back to her room. In fact everyone who she had asked to help John had done everything they could, especially keeping it under wraps. Now it was just a matter of looking at all of the results, which they were meeting up to do at 0530 this morning. Atlantis would be quiet then so hopefully they would not have many interruptions.

Just as she stepped off the transporter on the desired level she bumped into someone almost spilling her coffee over them.

"Oh sorry!" she stuttered but then stopped when she saw who it was. Elizabeth had just crash into Colonel Everett and he was giving her smile which made her very uncomfortable.

"That alright Elizabeth." He said over cheerily and Elizabeth shuddered hearing him use her first name. "I'm surprised to see you up so late."

"Well, I have some reports to catch up on." She explained trying to keep her voice steady as her feeling of uneasiness increased. Moving to the side to step around him she jumped when he stood in front of her.

"And I bet that recent events have been keeping you up as well, having a killer on Atlantis." Everett's voice was low and menacing but Elizabeth gave him a defiant stare.

"Actually I've been sleeping fine. No matter what you may think I know Colonel Sheppard would never hurt me." She told the smug looking marine and slid past him and began walking quickly to her room.

Elizabeth heard footsteps behind her and knew he was following. When she reached her door, she opened it and turned round to find Everett right in her face.

"If you are having trouble sleeping, maybe I could keep you company." He whispered and placed a hand on Elizabeth's waist.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and pushed his hand off of her. Matching his volume she said "No thank you. And if you ever lay another hand on me I will scream so loud the _Wraith_ will hear it."

Expecting him to back off she was surprised he didn't move but instead gave her a delighted grin. "I like a woman who is as strong and confident as you are Elizabeth." She did not miss the evil glint in his eyes and began to get very nervous. "In fact, I find it very…arousing,"

Growling at the last remark Everett pushed Elizabeth into her room causing her stumble and drop her coffee. As she failed to regain her balance she fell on her back gasping for breath. _He wouldn't, not here! _She thought panicky as she saw him loom over her. Using her hands to push herself away from him he stood and gave her a smirk. Seeing he wasn't perusing her, Elizabeth grabbed onto the side of her bed and pulled her body into a standing position. She silently winced as she felt her back twitch with pain.

"Don't cross me Elizabeth" Everett warned whilst slowly edging towards her. "Your constant reluctance at seeing Sheppard's true nature is only going to cause more hassle, and pain."

Elizabeth was about to retort when another voice jumped into the heated conversation.

"Colonel Everett?"

Weir looked passed the marine to see Lt Holden standing in the doorway and breathed a sigh of relief. She saw Everett bite his lip and turned round to face the young man.

"Holden! I was just seeing Dr Weir to her quarters and she invited me in for a quick chat." He explained whilst Elizabeth gaped in shock. The bastard really did just lie his way through everything. He stood to the side so both he and Holden could see her. "Isn't that right Dr Weir?"

Seeing the evil glint still in his eyes Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to tell Holden everything that had transpired before he arrived but knew Everett would eventually get his comeuppance. Plastering on a fake smile she said "Yes. Everything is fine Lt." and bit back the urge to scream the truth at him when he nodded. "Now, gentlemen if you wouldn't mind I have some reports that need finishing."

"Of course Dr. Sorry to have kept you back" Everett politely apologised and strode out the room. Holden gave Elizabeth a quick look that she couldn't decipher and then followed his CO.

Breathing out slowly she began rubbing her back to try and ease the pain. Making Everett was no longer near and that the door was locked she returned to her laptop and noticed it was 5 AM. She had to find something soon.

Rodney began impatiently tapping his fingers on the table again and everyone around it began to grind their teeth again. Ford rolled his eyes and slammed his hands on it making everyone jump, including the scientist.

"Damn it McKay!" he yelled. "Stop doing that!"

"Well, I'm sorry Lt. but I've had very little sleep the past few days and if some people would just hurry up then maybe we could get Colonel Sheppard out of his current predicament and get back to bed!"

Both men glared at each other then heard something slide across the table towards Rodney. He glanced at it and saw it was a power bar. Looking for its owner he saw Elizabeth nod towards it and he couldn't help but feel he was being coddled. Picking it up her gave her a nod to say thanks and began eating it. Although he would not admit it to anyone, he quite liked it when she did that. The room was silent once again the only sound coming from Rodney chomping and swallowing the power bar. Finally the door opened and everyone smiled when Carson Beckett came in.

"Carson…" Elizabeth began but was cut off by Rodney spitting crumbs out on the table.

"Well it's about time! Do you know how long we've been waiting here? I'm mean seriously, how long does it take to…"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth scolded and he shut up. "Sorry Carson. We're all a little on edge."

"That's alright. I'm sorry am late but it took a while to process the data." The Scot explained and stood next to one of the other scientists.

"Right. Now we are all here let's start with Teyla. What did the security team find?" she asked directing her question at the Athosian.

"Very little I'm afraid." She told them and received some disappointed looks. "We found nothing out of the ordinary in either's quarters. However, we did notice that Colonel Everett and John Sheppard both possess the same type of clothing."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "Of course. Standard clothing for military personnel. It would have been easy to plant a t-shirt similar to what John wears everyday. "

"Also, Everett and Colonel Sheppard are around about the same height and build." Ford pointed out.

Teyla jumped in again. "I already check their sizes too, they are the same."

Elizabeth looked at Carson. "What did you find on the t-shirt?"

"Apart from Bates' blood I found both Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Everett's DNA on it. The initial tests did not reveal Everett's was on it, just Sheppard's."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked hopefully but then remembered another reason for this discovery. Sighing she said "John and Everett got into a fight earlier on today so that would explain the DNA. And John did change t-shirts because he wanted to get cleaned up. Anything else?"

Everyone else glanced at each other but no one had anything else. It was Weir's turn. "Well, as you all know I've been searching through all personnel files to see if anyone stood out that could have helped Everett. Now I have highlighted several who have had run-ins with John. I'm sorry to say this Lt. Ford but most are marines."

Ford nodded and she continued. "I'll read off the names and we can discuss what we know of them."

An hour later they were still discussing a Sergeant Nixon, a marine that came through with Everett just before the Wraith attack. He had several indiscretions as well as a noted temper but it still did not clarify his involvement.

"This is no use! Yet another dead end!" Rodney cried frustrated and about 5 power bars were flung at him. "Very funny!" he complained but took them all anyway.

Elizabeth sighed. "He's right. There is no one we can say for sure would have helped Everett." She stood up angrily and turned away from the group so they couldn't see the tears of tiredness and defeat fill up her eyes. Everyone sat in silence deep in thought and again the only sound was Rodney munching his snacks.

Elizabeth had crossed her arms and was thinking through the events of the past few days when a thought struck her. Spinning round to face the table she grabbed her laptop currently in front of Lt. Ford and plonked down in front of it. The rest of the group watched her with puzzled expressions and finally McKay spoke up.

"Um, Elizabeth. I don't mean to nit pick but you almost broke the lap…"

"Sssh!" she ordered and stuck up her index finger whilst reading the screen.

Rodney mimicked the finger action saying "There it is again, the finger. What is that?" he asked the group and was answered by many voices saying "Sssh!"

"Fine." He mumbled and watched the diplomat curiously.

Finally her face lit up with realisation and she gasped. "I can't believe I didn't know this!" she cried.

"Ma'am?" Ford asked puzzled and she spun the small computer until he could see the screen. He read the profile and gasped too. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed and looked up at Elizabeth with wide eyes. "I never knew…"

"Neither did I." She said.

"What? What?" Rodney asked looking from one to the other.

"I think we've found Everett's partner." She explained although her voice was void of excitement. Ford showed the rest the profile on the screen.

"Him? What's he got to do with Sheppard?" Carson asked and Elizabeth and Ford glanced at each other.

Elizabeth elaborated. "Lt. Holden is Colonel Sumner's son."

**Author's note: All will be explained.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know some people will be like "How'd that happen?" but I've got answers! Don't worry. I have actually thought about it. Thank you once more for the reviews. Well done for those who got the finger thing (doesn't sound right huh?) I just thought that scene was great in the Gift, like family bickering. I also tried to inject some more McKay humour into chapter 7 and in this one. As you may have seen I have changed the genre to romance/mystery because it fitted better.**

**dark faith5: You may see an idea of yours during the Holden/Weir part! Thanks for suggesting it. (It was several chapters ago when you reviewed but it shows I remember them!)**

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit wordy as I try to explain the whole Holden/Sumner thing.**

**Chapter 8**

"I don't understand! How did we not know about this? Not even us, _you_, how did you not know about this?" John Sheppard almost shrieked at the startling news about Holden and Sumner.

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes as he accused her, like Rodney, of not knowing this very important detail.

"First of all, there was nothing in Colonel Sumner's file about family. You saw that yourself" John nodded in agreement. "Plus the pentagon assigned him to this mission, not me. So I didn't know him. Second of all, Holden came on the Daedalus. Before today I have not been allowed to see military files because I am no longer leader of the expedition, files which included his. The only reason I got access was due to Rodney's hacking."

John made a mock gasp sound and looked accusingly at McKay who shot him a defensive glare. "I only have to when I need to!" he claimed but saw Sheppard was joking and actually gave Rodney a grateful smile. He shrugged in response. "Don't mention it."

Focussing his attention back to Elizabeth, John folded his arms. "So his full name is Mark Holden Sumner?" She nodded in response. "Why not use his real name?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Who knows. There could be a number of reasons."

"So what made you think of Holden as a possible suspect?"

Elizabeth moved closer to the cell door letting John continue his interrogation. "I was just running the past few days in my head when I remembered it was he who found you with Bates. He didn't even ask questions just called for back up. But when Everett ordered him to take you away he seemed hesitant. He then gave me the same look earlier on today."

John frowned. "When did you see him today?"

Elizabeth mentally kicked herself realising she was now going to have to tell John about Everett threatening her. "Well, I sort of had words with Colonel Everett and…"

"Did he hurt you?" John demanded and came right up to the shield. When she looked away he clenched his fists in anger. "Elizabeth? What did he do?"

"Yeah, what did he do?" Rodney asked beginning to get and sound as angry as John.

"He just…he pushed me over and I hurt my back that's all. I swear." She hurriedly said. Seeing the disbelief on Sheppard and McKay's faces she went on. "I think he was planning to go further but _Lt. Holden _turned up so he just left. He turned up at _5 AM_, which is pretty early to be out and about. Before they left Holden gave me a look that, at the time, I couldn't work out. But now I think he…"

"Wanted to tell you." John finished off for her. Seeing the confused expression on Rodney's face he explained, "I've worked with Holden a couple of times and, despite being quiet, he's actually an okay guy. And he never showed any anger towards me." At his own last remark John's eyes glazed over and Elizabeth knew that hearing Sumner had a son only made his guilt about killing him worse.

"Well, I think Everett convinced him to help frame you." Elizabeth concluded and John looked at her in amazement. "What?"

John shook his head. "I knew you'd figure it out just not so soon." He told her and she blushed at his compliment. "So, how are we going to get him to confess?" he enquired allowing some hope in his voice.

Elizabeth gave both men a hesitant look. "I'm going to talk to Holden." She told them and waited for the angry responses.

Five minutes later she was still listening to both John and McKay rant about how much of a bad idea it was and Elizabeth was beginning to worry that the two marines, who had agreed to wait outside again, would come rushing in. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Finally it occurred to John and Rodney that they were speaking at the same time and stopped to glare at each other.

"You done?" Elizabeth asked and held up her hand to stop them from speaking again. "I have to and you know it." She said pointedly at John.

Gazing at John she saw him recognise the phrase and he gave her a worried look. "He's dangerous Elizabeth. I hate not being able to protect you from him and Everett." He told her quietly.

Elizabeth felt her stomach flutter at hearing his concern for her and gave him a smile. "I know. I'll have Rodney and Ford wait outside, okay? Holden won't know they're there. But I have to speak to him John. He can clear your name."

After a minute of pondering the idea John gave a nod of approval.

"So, you going to use a tape recorder?" John heard a "Tut!" come from Rodney. Giving him an annoyed glance he asked, "What?"

"Tape recorder? Please! Colonel we are in the 21st century you know!" Rodney drawled. "We'll use a digital microphone which is about the size of a nail. Just pin it to Elizabeth's top and I'll be able to record what Holden says."

John rolled his eyes. "Yes Rodney I do know such bugs exists, I have used them before. I just thought a tape recorder would be faster and easier."

Elizabeth bit back a grin and cleared her throat. Preparing herself for the next uproar she announced, "Then I'll talk to Everett."

Standing down the hall from Holden's quarters Elizabeth tried to keep calm by taking deep breaths. She watched as Rodney fiddled with the tiny microphone and Ford held the laptop that they would use to record the conversation. It had taken a while to convince John that Elizabeth had to talk to Everett too. But eventually, after she threatened to walk out of the cell unless he listened to reason, he came around. _Then again maybe Holden's confession will be enough for Caldwell. _She wondered and then noticed a pair of fingers snapping in her face. They belonged to Rodney and she gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes. Thank you Rodney, I can see you." She snapped then mentally scolded herself when she saw his worried face. "Sorry. I'm just…a little nervous."

"You don't have to do this Ma'am." Ford told her. "I could give it a try."

Elizabeth gave both men a grateful smile and shook her head. "Thanks for your concern but I need to do this." Seeing the two men's determined faces she added. "It could get emotional."

The strong faces disappeared and the nervous ones returned. "Well, good luck Ma'am."

"Thank you Ford. You'll be right out here, won't you?" she asked.

"Yup. Ford and I will be just here so holler if you have to." Rodney said ignoring Ford's snigger as he said, "holler". "Now, let's get the microphone attached…there! You're all set."

Elizabeth blew out and gave them a nervous grin. "Let's hope this works."

Turning she began to make her way to Holden's quarters at a brisk pace. _The sooner I get this over the better _she thought and knocked on the door when she reached it. They knew he was there, Rodney had checked the life signs detector and someone was definitely in. Elizabeth could just make out the sound of footsteps approaching the door and stood up straight as it slid to the side.

"Dr Weir!" Holden exclaimed the shock of her visit clearly visible on his face.

"Lt. Holden." Elizabeth greeted in a calm voice. "I hope I'm not disturbing you." She was surprised at how professional she sounded considering her stomach was in noughts.

Holden frantically shook his head "No Ma'am. I'm just reading." He really did seem nervous which made Elizabeth even more certain he was involved in the conspiracy against John. "Would you like to come in?" Holden asked seeing she was here to talk to him.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said and stepped by him into his quarters trying to hide her discomfort at being there with him. She scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary but, with great dismay, saw there was nothing. Turning to face Mark, Elizabeth gave him a sad smile. "Mark, we need to talk."

Holden frowned when she used his first name and looked away from her. "What about Dr Weir?" he asked but Elizabeth had heard the slightly higher pitch in his voice. He knew exactly why she was here.

"I know Colonel Marshall Sumner was your father."

Instead of looking stunned by her statement Mark sighed and sat down on his bed. He rubbed his hands together and looked unsure of what to do. After a couple of minutes he spoke. "Yes, he was. I didn't want to use his name, I wanted to gain respect without it."

Despite hating him for what he had done to John, Elizabeth felt a wave of sympathy for the young marine as she saw the pain on his face. Sitting on the chair next to the bed Elizabeth also sighed.

"I didn't know him very well Mark but, he was one of the bravest men I've ever met." She told him sincerely and he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Elizabeth never said anything else and he knew he had to explain. "I never meant for Bates to get hurt. It's not what I wanted."

Elizabeth hadn't realised he would launch into an explanation so soon but changed her sitting position so she was leaning forward using her elbows on her knees for support. "I'm sure you didn't."

"I saw the video Colonel Sheppard sent. And, I was angry at first, but, he looked genuinely sorry for what happened and I see that he feels guilty about it." Holden told her. "Now that I've worked with him and after what he was going to do for Atlantis during the Wraith attack, I can tell he's not a bad man. If anything, he reminds me of my dad."

Elizabeth heard him choke out the last part and moved onto the bed beside him. As if she were his mother she placed a hand on his arm. "Was it Colonel Everett who suggested getting revenge?" she gently asked not wanting to provoke him.

Holden nodded and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry. When he saw the video message Matthew went mad and started ranting about how we had to avenge my dad. At first he was just talking about getting to Atlantis and then making Sheppard's life difficult. It wasn't long after the Wraith attack when he suggested using violence. I think his encounter with those life-sucking aliens changed him. He's a different man now."

That thought hadn't occurred to Elizabeth. Although she would never forgive the man for his actions, she believed that what Everett went through with the Wraith might have affected him psychologically. She pursed her lips and wondered whether she should tell Mark she was recording this conversation. Her head was screaming not to but her heart believed the boy just missed his father and wanted all this to be over. She, more often than not, followed her heart.

"Mark, there's something you should know." Elizabeth began but then Holden jumped in.

"You're recording me, aren't you?" He asked keeping his eyes downcast. When she never answered he looked at her. "It's okay, it's what I would have done. John Sheppard is innocent. I'll tell Colonel Caldwell right now."

Elizabeth felt relieved that this would all finally be over and stood up as Mark did. He was only in his mid twenties but she knew he would have had a great career in the marines. _Damn you Everett! How many more lives will you wreck? _She wondered angrily. Just as Holden was about to open the door Elizabeth called out to him.

"Mark!" When he turned around she could see he was ashamed and she knew it was because of what he had done. "Thank you, for confessing. Everett will be charged as well. You're father would be very proud of you for doing the right thing."

The young man nodded and tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. "Thank you Ma'am."

John Sheppard almost jumped out of the brig but stopped himself as Elizabeth Weir was there and he wanted remain cool and calm. Walking up to her he gave the woman a grin and held out his hands.

"Thank you!"

He was rewarded with brilliant smile and, much to his and the two marines with them surprise, a hug. All of John's cool exterior melted and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her close.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

"Mmmmmm." John moaned as he shoved more of his turkey sandwich in his mouth.

Ford and Teyla grinned while Rodney made a disgusted face. "Please Colonel. Some of _us _are still eating."

Everyone else rolled their eyes but John's were then drawn to the doorway. Elizabeth had just walked into the mess hall and looked worried. Waving to her John stood to greet her.

"Hey! What's up?" he asked concerned.

"It's Colonel Everett. We can't find him." She explained unable to keep the fear from her voice.

John dumped the rest of his sandwich and turned back to the table. "Let's go get him. Ford, Teyla, gear up. For all we know he's planned something else."

Both nodded and shot off to their quarters. "Let's get to the control room and have a talk with Caldwell."

Once in the control room Elizabeth saw that Holden was still sitting with Caldwell in his office. He had explained everything, even how they'd orchestrated the attack on Bates. Caldwell had immediately ordered Sheppard's release and kept Holden for further questioning. He also sent a security team to apprehend Everett but couldn't find him in the immediate vicinity. Now Elizabeth was scared knowing he was roaming Atlantis, probably aware of Holden's confession. She could tell John was nervous too and so had instructed Rodney to stay with her no matter what. If Everett knew it was her who figured it all out, he would be even more pissed than he was before.

Caldwell noticed their arrival and came out of the office.

"Colonel Sheppard. I apologise for the false accusations against you." He said impressing John for admitting his mistake.

"Thank you sir. I'm more worried about Everett now."

"I agree Colonel. Set up three security teams to search Atlantis and tell them to use whatever force necessary to stop him." Caldwell ordered.

John nodded and turned to leave. Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"John!" she said. "Be careful."

John's heart skipped a beat at hearing her concern for him. Giving her a reassuring smile he told her "I will be."

She squeezed his arm and then reluctantly released him and watched John bound down to the gateroom where both marines and air force officers had assembled. Glancing at Rodney they both gave a nervous sigh and sat down on two seats over looking the Stargate.

Once John had organised the three teams he then sent teams 2 and 3 off with Teyla and Ford in charge. Before leading team 1, John gave Elizabeth a final, determined look and set off. Elizabeth felt a little relieved as he did, knowing that John would catch Everett.

**Author's note: Wow! That was long. Think I'll have some whompin for y'all in next chapter. I'm nearly finished.**


	9. Chapter 9

**More reviews! Thanks guys for keeping up with me. Sorry there taking so long get up and I hope my explanation of the father/son thing was okay. I also posted a wee fic about Jack and Sam called 'The Picture' so thanks if you reviewed that too.**

**Chapter 9**

Ford scanned the large Ancient room one last time and then followed the security team out as he said,

"Section 13 clear"

"Section 19 clear" Teyla's voice also said.

Although John and Elizabeth were not in the same room both let out a frustrated sigh after hearing both voices. They had been searching for almost 2 hours now and not even a quarter of the city had been done. Rodney was watching the life signs detector monitoring the entire city but no one appeared to be out of bounds. The scientist was also very grouchy and Elizabeth had to restrain herself from hitting the man. He was supposed to be looking after Elizabeth but he was getting her more agitated.

"Hump!" came from the irritable man and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"What is it Rodney?" she asked exasperated.

"Well, where do you want me to begin?" he asked his voice laced with sarcasm. "We have a maniac lose in the city, everything and everyone is at a standstill so nothing's getting done and I need a drink, food and the toilet!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as he said the last part. Rodney had thought he wasn't allowed to leave the control room which she knew was not true.

"Rodney, you can go to the bathroom. It's just down the hall. You just need to take an officer with you." She explained trying to keep the smile from her face.

"Well, no one told me!" he cried and pointed to the screen displaying the life signs. "Watch this for me. You!" He said pointing at the nearby officer and ordered. " Come with me!"

Both men disappeared and Elizabeth turned back to the screen. As her eyes continued examining the screen she listened as all sections were cleared. Her eyes came to rest on the jumper bay where she could see two people standing at each entrance.

All of sudden an orange spot appeared in the centre of the room and began making its way to the door that led to a transporter. Frowning Elizabeth grabbed a radio as she felt a wave of panic over take her.

"Security to the jumper bay!" she cried into the radio and heard John order everyone there. She barely noticed Caldwell come stand next to her. They watched in horror as two life signs died away and one moved towards the transporter.

"Sheppard he's left the jumper bay and heading for transporter and stairwell 3." Caldwell told John and Elizabeth saw many dots begin to flow to that area.

However, the dot they were watching disappeared again bringing confusion to all in the room observing the situation.

"Anyone got him?" John asked but received many "No sir!" through the radios. "Damn it! Where the hell is he?"

"His life sign has gone too Colonel." Caldwell explained. "He killed two men at the jumper bay. We need someone at the scene."

John ordered three of his own team to go there and began to plan their next move. Suddenly he heard an "Ooof!" from behind and turned to see men fall to the ground as if stunned. John raised his P90 in the direction the shots came from and Everett appeared round the corner. Confused John held his gun steady as the marine walked towards him holding a P90.

"See they let you out then." Everett said in a mocking tone. "Little does everyone know how much of a scumbag you really are"

"They all know it was you who orchestrated the attack. Okay maybe it was Holden that stabbed Bates, but you pushed him into doing it." John muttered still focussing on the man's chest with his gun.

They could hear footsteps thundering down the hall but just as Ford and his team reached the door it slammed shut.

"Colonel! We can't get in!" he cried while hitting the door with his foot.

"What did you do?" John asked with a low voice.

Everett waved his right hand. "Ancient gene remember!" And a huge smug smile appeared on his face. "It's just you and me. Or maybe we could invite Elizabeth down to watch me kill you." He growled.

John was about to retort when he heard a "whoosh!" from behind him. The door behind him had closed too and it had been just enough to distract him. He heard one bang and felt pain sore through his left arm. The arm hit went flying out and John had to struggle to keep his right arm holding the P90. As tears of pain filled his eyes John began taking random shots in the hope of hitting his target.

But to his dismay the bullets never reached any part of Everett's body. One by one the bullets hit off a green wall that had surrounded him. John stopped firing. Everett unzipped his jacket to reveal a round device glowing from his chest.

"The shield device." John winced as his arm continued to pulse with pain.

"Yup!" Everett cried with a smirk. "Turns out there are several. Only, I think I've managed to master it better than McKay ever did."

Realisation hit John. "That's why we couldn't see you, the shield prevents the life signs detector from seeing that person."

Everett nodded and began walking forward again. The malice in his eyes did not go unnoticed by John and he flung down his P90 onto the ground. This was going to get very ugly.

* * *

Elizabeth paced the control room as Rodney fiddled with the controls. He was trying desperately to override the door controls but nothing would work.

"The gene must have a stronger control over the systems!" he said and eventually stopped moving the clear panels. "It's no use."

Elizabeth stared at him. "There's nothing else we can do!" asked in disbelief. "What about shutting power down to the city?"

Caldwell glanced at Rodney with a raised eyebrow and Rodney sighed. "Well, we could try." He said then went to the other Ancient device. "But we wouldn't be able to see their life signs."

"Why can't we see Everett's now?" Caldwell asked puzzled and was answered by a shrug from Rodney.

"I have no idea but I'm a little busy right now Colonel" he snapped.

It suddenly became very dark everywhere near the control room and Elizabeth waited for a response from Ford. After a few seconds he said,

"Nope! Nothing!"

Elizabeth gave Rodney a nervous look which he returned.

* * *

The only thing visible was the green glow coming from the shield device on Everett and it was then that John noticed how close the man was. He braced himself for the blows that were about to come. And they did.

The first was straight in John's face just below his cheek and he stumbled. The next he felt in his stomach that made him double over and was then met by a knee crashing into his face. Falling to the ground Sheppard fought to keep conscious. Breathing through the pain a thought struck him, a way of disabling the shield device.

Everett was about to punch the back of the officer's head when he saw the man go limp. At first amazed at how quick that had been Everett then let a small smile of triumph appear on his face.

Just as he was about to drag Sheppard's body down the hall he heard something fall on the floor. Looking down, Everett saw it was the personal shield device. When he realised what had just happened, it was too late.

The marine felt his feet go from beneath him and fell to the ground with a loud lump. Sheppard was then in his face and began punching it. Neither knew how many John gave but he saw that the man was badly hurt. Stopping himself before he killed him John backed off slightly and then stood up when he saw Everett could barley move. Touching his earpiece he announced.

"I have him." And then closed his eyes and imagined the doors around Atlantis opening.

Everett chose this moment to strike and kicked John's shin. Shouting in pain John fell back against the wall and saw Everett lunge towards him. Using his hands to push off Everett he felt a pain surge through his arm where he had been shot. Crying out in pain as Everett pressed the open wound and then sneered in his face.

"Once I kill you Sheppard, I'll go after everyone you care about. Including that bitch Weir!" his voice was full of menace and John's rage increased ten fold when he heard his warning.

With strength he didn't know he had John shoved Everett backwards and heard a single shot come from his side. Everett's face looked shocked, then scrunched up in pain and finally went blank as his body fell to the floor.

Breathing heavily John saw blood flow from the side of the dead marine's head and closed his eyes. Taking another couple of deep breaths he looked to where the shot came from.

Lt. Ford was lowering his P90 as Teyla and more soldiers ran past him to secure the area. Looking at the body and then to Sheppard, John saw the horror in the young marine's eyes. Giving Ford a grateful and reassuring nod he then sank down to the floor and watched the rest of the events proceed around him.

He heard Ford call for Beckett and then tell Caldwell the threat had been eliminated. While everyone else stood around Ford and Teyla knelt beside John with concerned eyes.

"Colonel?" Teyla asked gently but got no response as John blacked out.

**Author's note: Good fight scene? I hope the bit about the shield made sense. Especially how it fell off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the last chapter! Glad you liked the whompin in Chapter 8 and yes, the shield fell off because Everett thought he was safe. Isn't our John smart? Anihoo, thanks a bunch for all the reviews, especially Ashkash, johnliz4ever, dark faith5, highonscifi, MacCartney and everyone else that has kept with me since the beginning of the fic (Am I going somewhere? LOL). Got a couple other ideas swarming around so I'll try and get something started soon. So, will John and Liz get it on?**

**Chapter 10**

John Sheppard could hear voices all around him but couldn't say whose they were. Opening his eyes, he quickly shut them as the bright lights tried to blind him. _Evil lights _he thought and scrunched up his eyes.

"What have the lights ever done to you?" came a soft voice and John let out a groan.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked and attempted to open his eyes again. At first his vision was blurry but then a figure came into focus. His heart leapt when he saw Elizabeth.

"I'm afraid you did." She said stifling a chuckle. "So, what have the lights ever done to you John?"

"Every time I'm in here they try to blind me!" John complained and pointed up to them. "But your plan will never work my friend!"

Elizabeth couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. John gave her a cocky grin and began to sit up. A searing pain rippled through his stomach and he cried out in pain. Elizabeth was immediately placing her hand on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down. He didn't protest but became very aware of how close Weir was to him. Once settled, he gave her a small smile.

"Take it easy. Everett did some nasty damage." She told him.

"No kidding! Are you okay?" he asked concern in his eyes.

Smiling Elizabeth brushed his cheek with her hand. "I'm fine, now you're awake."

John reached up and grasped her hand and squeezed it. They sat for a while gazing at each other and enjoying the comfortable silence. Their moment was interrupted by Carson bounding into the infirmary muttering to himself.

"Oh! Colonel! You're awake lad." He stated then gave Elizabeth a stern look. "Why didn't you come get me Dr Weir? Hmmm?"

Elizabeth gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry Carson."

Carson waved her apology off knowing she meant it. "That's okay. Besides, it looks as if our patient is okay." He announced looking down at John with a typical doctor smile.

John nodded. "By the way, I could hear more voices earlier…"

"That was Rodney and Ford, they were bickering so I sent them away." Elizabeth said taking on a motherly tone.

"Thank you. So doc, when am I getting out of here? Huh doc? When?"

Carson rolled his eyes at John's childish questions. "Maybe in a couple of days but not before!"

The response provoked a scowl from John and then he looked hopefully at Elizabeth. She smiled sadly and shook her head so John's scowl appeared once again.

"Well, so long as you visit me" He told her with a mock warning tone and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes sir!" she joked. "Now, I'm afraid I have to speak to Colonel Caldwell about Lt. Holden but I'll be back later, I promise."

John sighed. "Okay, thanks Elizabeth."

After another hand squeeze Elizabeth left the infirmary.

"You know what doc?" John asked Carson.

"What's that lad?"

"I think I love her."

Carson paused while checking his chest and smiled. "Well, it was pretty obvious Colonel." When John looked shocked he explained while pointing to the heart monitor, "Your heart was racing like mad when she was here, plus, I think it's safe to say she feels something for you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. She's been here since you were brought in. Wouldn't leave. Now, try and sit up for me…"

But the medic got no response as a faraway look crossed John's face.

"Em, John?"

* * *

Three days later.

John slowly walked into the mess hall and went straight to the queue. He kept his eyes on the food before him as he felt stares come from those around him. Suddenly Rodney and Ford appeared beside him.

"Hi Sir. How you feeling?" Ford cheerily asked.

"Oh, okay, thanks to you Ford." When he saw the pain return to his 2IC's eyes he gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You did what you had to Ford, to save me."

Ford nodded, a relieved smile gracing his face and Rodney jumped in.

"I don't understand, how did you get Everett to loose the shield. I mean, it took _me_ ages."

"Yeah, you ended up _fainting_ from, what was it? Oh yeah – Manly hunger!" John quipped.

Ford sniggered and Rodney scowled.

"Sorry, Rodney. I just made him think I was out cold so he would feel safe. And it just popped right off!"

"Huh! Yes, very clever. Good work." Rodney admitted and then skipped in front of John.

"Hey!" Both Ford and Sheppard cried.

Rodney continued to stare at the food, "My manly hunger has returned."

Ford sighed and stood behind his CO. "So, what's happening with Lt. Holden?"

John folded his arms as he watched Rodney load his tray with food. "He's getting sent back to Stargate Command. They'll decide his fate there."

Ford did not miss the sadness in John's voice. He knew his friend felt bad for Holden's fate, especially as this had all been caused by Sumner's death. When is came to John's turn he asked for two turkey sandwiches.

"Two? Hungry Sir?"

John shook his head, "Well, yeah but there not both for me. I'll see guys later." He said and made his way out of the mess hall.

Rodney shot a puzzled look at Ford who shrugged and motioned for them to sit at a table.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her bed reading 'A Tale of Two Cities' when there was a knock at the door. Placing her marker in the book she placed it back on the desk. Walking up to the door she readied herself for the next crisis. When the door slid back she was surprised to see John Sheppard leaning casually against the frame.

"John!"

"Elizabeth."

"I didn't think you'd be released till later on?"

John shrugged with a smug smile. "Let's just say I managed to convince the doc I was fine."

Elizabeth gave him a sceptical look. "You mean you nagged and nagged him until he couldn't stand the whining anymore?"

He shrugged again, "Same difference!" which earned a laugh from Elizabeth. "Are you busy?"

She shook her head. "Nope, for once! Why?"

John held out the food. "Two turkey sandwiches. I thought you might like to share them with me."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his gesture. "I would love to." And she stepped aside to let him go by.

John's heart began to race, yet again, at being in her bedroom. Turning to face her he saw Elizabeth about to reach for the sandwiches.

"Wait a minute." John said and placed the food on her desk. He glanced at the book and saw she was almost three quarters of the way through it. _Boy, that was fast. She'd only just started it! _He thought astonished then turned back to the woman in question. She had folded her arms and was giving his an expectant look.

"So?"

"So I thought we could finish that conversation we started before things went to hell." John suggested and Elizabeth nodded.

"Okay" she said quietly and John heard the nervousness in her voice.

John opened his mouth and then shut it. He repeated the action twice more and Elizabeth's expectant look became a confused one. _What do I say? God, this was so much easier when I practiced it with Carson! God I hope he never tells anyone about that! Hands are sweating, damn it, she must think I'm nuts now!_ As John's brain swarmed with thoughts Elizabeth bit her lip. She had a feeling she knew what he wanted to say but was enjoying the oh-so sure flyboy acting unsure of what to say to her. She never thought she could get this reaction from anyone before! She decided to put him out of his misery and began to speak up.

Just spit it out, well not literally. Carson drugged me, he must have! Damn it! What do I do? Just say it, just do it, just kiss her…

"John, I…"

John grabbing her and kissing her cut off Elizabeth. At first shocked at his sudden action, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She shivered when John slid his arms around her waist and pulled her self closer to him.

After what seemed like hours they finally broke apart, foreheads touching and slightly panting.

"Wow." John stuttered breathing heavily.

"Yeah" Elizabeth agreed and then pulled back to look at him. "Well said," she quipped and John gave her a wide smile.

"Thank you." Then he became serious and reached up to tuck a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear. "I love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she whispered. "I love you too."

John pulled her back into a passionate kiss and when this one finished they hugged so tightly as if they would never let go. Over John's shoulder Elizabeth's gaze fell onto the two turkey sandwiches sitting on her desk. Smiling she couldn't help but think,

I guess John was right, turkey sandwiches are the best!

And with that thought Elizabeth untangled herself from John and pulled him towards the bed.

**Author's note: Sorry, wasn't going to go further. EVIL LAUGH. That's it folks! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
